An Alternative All Riders vs Dai Shocker
by SilverPirate2011
Summary: In a re-telling of All Riders vs. Dai Shocker, Tsukasa arrives in his own world and comes face to face with the true head of Dai Shocker.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note: the story takes place directly after the World of Amazon rather than taking place at an undefined point during the later half of Kamen Rider Decade and also knocks Episodes 30, 31 and Movie Wars 2010 out from continuity. Bear this in mind as any facts/developments raised in those episodes/movie can/will be contradicted.)**

In the corner of a stadium stood a man wearing pink and black armour with what looked like green eyes. Another wearing black and green armour with what appeared to be red eyes. Suddenly, they charged at each other.

To find out how these two ended up together, we must first go back about a week.

Our story begins with Tsukasa and his friends, Natsumi, Yusuke, Kivaara and Natsumi's grandfather and his on-and-off rival Daiki. They were leaving the World of Amazon as grandpa pulled down on the chain to pull down the next mural of a house. Usually Tsukasa knew whichever world they had landed in, but this time he did not.

"That's it? This world is the World of Someone's House? Well, screw you all," said Daiki as he went off to find treasure to steal. Tsukasa meanwhile went off to take photos of the new world.

The following day Tsukasa developed the photos, but something unusual happened. Usually, Tsukasa's photos came out semi-clear, but this time they were coming out perfectly clear. "This has to be it," said Tsukasa when he showed the photos to everyone, "this has to be my world." He then turned to look at the mural, "And that house has something to do with it."

"Everyone, come and look at this," said Kivaara. The others then followed her into one of the hallways of the photo studio. "Look, see, this photo has a house that looks like the one in the mural," she said. At that moment, a memory stirred within Tsukasa's mind of a man leaving the house. He then reached inside his pocket and took out a small key. "We need to get to that house," said Tsukasa to Natsumi and Yusuke.

"But do you even know they way there?" asked Natsumi.

"I have a feeling."

About an hour later (following Tsukasa's gut instinct) they arrived at the house on their motorcycles (Natsumi riding on Tsukasa's). Tsukasa walked toward the door with the key in hand, placed it into the lock, turned it and opened the door. Inside they could hear someone playing the piano. Following the source of the sound, the group ascended a flight of stairs and found a young girl of about 20. Hearing footsteps approaching she stopped playing, turned, got up and suddenly hugged Tsukasa. "You came back!"

Tsukasa didn't know how to react. Here was this girl, presumably his sister, or cousin, maybe even fiancée glomping him and he didn't even have any memory of her. "W-Who are you?" he asked the girl.

The girl stopped embracing him. "You don't know who I am?" she said, sounding forlorn. Tsukasa shook his head. "I'm Sayo, your sister, remember?" But Tsukasa still had no idea.

"I see the prodigal son has returned," said a male voice. The group turned and a middle aged man stood before them.

"Who are you?" asked Natsumi.

"I am Nobuhiko Tsukikage," said the man, "I am Sayo's butler."

"I'm afraid I don't have any memory of any of you," said Tsukasa.

"Then in that case, it is good that you managed to find your way back. Have you tried looking around, perhaps something may jog your memory."

"Here, I'll walk with you," said Sayo, taking him by the hand.

"This is Tsukasa's old house?" said Yusuke to Natsumi, "he sure lives fancy."

So Sayo took Tsukasa for a tour around its numerous rooms.

"This is the dining room," said Sayo, showing it to Tsukasa.

"I'm not remembering anything," said Tsukasa.

"Not even the sea cucumber incident?"

"No, what happened."

"Well, Nobuhiko cooked sea cucumber that day, but when you tasted it, you thought it was so disgusting you brought it back up again and swore never to touch it again.

"I guess that's why everyone says I have something against sea cucumber."

Sayo even showed him the garden, but nothing else was triggered in Tsukasa's mind. "See, this is where you used to play soccer all day," said Sayo. Tsukasa just stared at the green field. Just then, Nobuhiko emerged from the house carrying a folded paper with him. "Something has just arrived for you master Tsukasa," he said.

Tsukasa took the paper off him and opened it. It was an invitation to a Kamen Rider tournament. He then took the paper inside to show it to the others.

"A Kamen Rider tournament?" said Yusuke, "what does that mean?"

"According to this," explained Tsukasa, "it means that every Kamen Rider has to battle against each other in order to get the top prize."

"Which is?"

"It doesn't say."

A week later when Yusuke and Tsukasa turned up at the stadium where the event was being held, where dozens of Kamen Riders had gathered, some they recognised from their travels, others they had never seen before. Natsumi and Nobuhiko were attending the tournament as well and were seated in the spectator's area. Just then the master of ceremonies began his speech. "Kamen Riders of all worlds, welcome to this tournament to decide who among you is the strongest, the prize for which will be revealed to you when you win," he said, "now then, let the contest begin."

Seeing the emcee, Tsukasa suddenly felt a memory come to the surface of his mind. He saw the emcee on a beach. His face was turned away, but now was turning toward him. Behind him was the sun, and before he could see anymore he snapped back into reality and found Yusuke was tapping him on the shoulder.

"You OK?" he asked.

"The emcee," said Tsukasa, "I think I know him from somewhere, but I can't figure out where.

And soon enough Tsukasa, having transformed into Decade, found himself fighting against Kamen Rider Black RX.


	2. Chapter 2

Black RX immediately drew out his sword, while Tsukasa drew out his. They then clashed swords with each other until Decade was knocked over onto the floor. He then used a card to transform the sword into a gun, only for Black RX to defend himself by transforming into Roborider, who then drew out _his_ gun and shot it multiple times. Decade transformed into Kabuto, used Clock Up and ran faster than Black RX could see, where he then smashed him in the chest. But before he could smash him again, RX transformed into Biorider, where he transformed into his liquid form, encircled Decade and attacked him in that state. Decade then transformed into Faiz and Rider Kicked him, causing Black to RX disintegrate. "As expected, the winner is Decade!" shouted the master of ceremonies. "That's the third match Tsukasa's won in a row," said Natsumi.

"He must be that lucky, I guess," said Yusuke.

"But don't you think there's something suspicious going on? Earlier when he was fighting Zeronos, all he did was trip over and the emcee declared Tsukasa the winner. And then when he was fighting Scissors, all he did was stab that crab/lobster thing he had with him and then he evaporated or something."

Yusuke would probably have said something, but Nobuhiko tapped him on shoulder. "You're up next," he said.

Yusuke got up and headed into the field. A belt buckle appeared below his stomach and he then raised his arm. "Henshin!" he shouted and transformed into Kamen Rider Kuuga. "The first rider of the Heisei Era! Kuuga!" said the emcee in an excited manner, "and his opponent, Kamen Rider X!" A silver armoured figure walked onto the field. Kuuga and X both made hand signs toward each other, as though they were about to beat each other up in a kung-fu fight. They then charged toward each other, X using his staff, Kuuga without any weaponry, which led to him being beaten with X's stick numerous times. He then managed to grab hold of the stick, yank it our of X's hands, transformed into Dragon Form where he transformed the staff into his own weapon and began beating him, instead.

Eventually, after many battles, there were only 6 riders remaining. "Final round!" declared the emcee, "Decade, Kuuga and Diend!"

Tsukasa and Yusuke took to the to field and then saw Daiki coming from an entrance behind them. "I didn't realise you were in the competition," said Tsukasa.

"Oh, didn't you see me fight off against Amazon?" said Daiki, "I even took his bracelets as a trophy." He held them up for the others to see.

"I saw you," said Yusuke, "you shot him repeatedly in the face. Didn't you learn anything from our last adventure?"

"Well, what's the point of this tournament if you can't claim a little something from your victories?" said Daiki, unapologetically.

Just then, the emcee declared the trio's opponents, "V3, Super 1 and Black!"

Tsukasa and Daiki drew out their cards while Yusuke moved his arm into the initial henshin position. "Henshin!" they all shouted, Tsukasa slotting the card into a belt buckle and shoving the two ends together, causing him to transform into Decade, Daiki slotting the card into his gun and firing it over his head, causing him to transform into Diend and Yusuke moving his arm, causing a buckle to appear on his waist and then transforming into Kuuga.

The three riders charged at each other. Decade took on Black, Diend took on Super 1 and Kuuga took on V3. At first the battle was mainly traded with kicks and punches, until Super 1 decided to leap up and step on his opponents faces. Diend then loaded an AttackRide card that he then used to blast all of the opponents with. He then loaded his invisible card and fled away, leaving Decade and Kuuga to fight the remaining riders. Decade was then accosted by Super 1 while V3 prepared to perform a Rider Kick onto a Decade. Luckily Kuuga pushed Decade out of the way, but it he was hit and ended up untransforming. Decade suddenly found himself surrounded by 3 riders. So he stuck the Illusion card into his belt, followed by the Final Attack Ride card, where he split himself into three, and all three of him destroyed the other riders with a rider kick.

Natsumi ran over to where Yusuke had fallen. "You did it Tsukasa!" said Yusuke. Tsukasa untransformed. "So, I won," he said, "where's the prize?"

"Prize?" said the emcee, and a grin began to expand across his face until it was the size of the Cheshire Cat's. Suddenly, the stadium began to shake and crumble. Then out from the ground emerged a tower, which rose into the sky. Natsumi, Tsukasa and Yusuke were knocked to the floor by the vibrations.

The vibrations could be felt back at the Hikari studio. Grandpa looked out of the window and saw the rising building. "What's going on?" asked Kivaara.

"Trouble!" answered grandpa, "We have to play moles again!"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that hole we hid in last time when we played moles? We need to do it again!"

The Hikari Studio had a bunker, which was the 'hole' grandpa was referring to, which he used to store old camera equipment. "Now listen," said grandpa to Kivaara, "remember what I told you last time."

"We have to stay absolutely quiet and not come up until you say so. OK," she said.

Just then, they heard scuffling from upstairs. A minute later, there was a banging. Grandpa realised what that meant, that someone had entered the Hikari Studio. Then there was another bang and he saw light leading from the steps up to the studio. Then he saw a group of figures charging down the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tsukasa, Yusuke and Natsumi regained consciousness, they found that they were in a rectangular, black throne room with a red carpet. Surrounding them were numerous Shocker soldiers in black jumpsuits screaming "Yii! Yii!" and other kaijin they had encountered on the travels through the many worlds.

"I hope the shock isn't too much for you to handle," said a voice. The trio picked themselves up from the floor. Standing in front of them was Apollo Geist. To his right stood a man with a golden mask covering all but his mouth, golden armour covering his chest and wearing a black and red cape. To Apollo Gesist's left was a man wearing a semicircular helmet and bulky black armour that made him resemble a woodlouse.

"What is this?" said Natsumi.

"Tsukasa, this definitely doesn't look like a prize," said Yusuke.

"Prize? This is your prize!" mocked Apollo Geist, "a visit to Dai Shocker headquarters!"

"Dai Shocker HQ!" said the woodlouse man, "the headquarters of all evil of this world, and soon, the _only_ world! That is Dai Shocker!"

"Behold! Our Great Leader!" shouted the golden-faced man.

"I don't believe an introduction is necessary," said a voice as the tournament emcee stepped out from the wings of the stage behind Apollo and the servants. "I believe you are already acquainted with my subordinates, Apollo Geist, General Jark and Ambassador Hell."

"Acquaintances are one thing, but the question is, who are you?" said Tsukasa.

"I am Tsukasa Kadoya. The destroyer of all worlds," said the emcee.

"That's impossible, because _I_ am Tsukasa Kadoya."

"You don't get it, don't you? You're not really Tsukasa Kadoya, you're nothing but a clone! Don't believe me, well, bring forth the doctor!"

There was a sound of scuffling from the back of the room. "What is this?" shouted a male voice crossly, "I'm a human being I'll have you know! I have my rights! You hooligans can't manhandle me in this manner!"

"Stop suffocating me! I just washed!" shouted a high-pitched female voice also from the back. Four Dai Shocker soldiers marched to the front of the room carrying grandpa by his limbs. Another followed, looking as if he was clutching something in his hand. "Put me down! Put me down at once!" shouted the old man.

"You heard him," said 'Tsukasa'. And grandpa was lowered to the floor. With a thud.

"This is no way to treat a man of my age!" said grandpa. Just then Kivaara came fluttering out from the palm of one of the soldiers. "That was disgusting! That's no way to treat a lady!" she said crossly.

Grandpa picked himself up and rubbed his back in agony, "Ah Natsumi, everyone, you're all here!" he said, "But who's this?"

"Drop the façade Doctor. The sooner we get this over with, the better for everyone," said 'Tsukasa'.

"Doctor? Doctor who? I don't know what you're talking about."

'Tsukasa' sighed, "Teach him a lesson". Two Shocker soldiers marched up behind grandpa and knocked him hard to the ground.

"Barbarians!" shouted Natsumi, only to receive snarls from the others in the hall.

The two soldiers then yanked grandpa back to his feet. "Have you remembered who you are now Dr. Hikari?" said 'Tsukasa'.

Grandpa was panting heavily, "I'll talk." He then turned to speak to the trio. "There's something about my past that you don't know about me. I was a scientist working for Dai Shocker. What he's said is all true Tsukasa. You are indeed a clone, but the important thing is that I rescued you from _him_."

"Rescued? Don't use that euphemism for your _cowardice_!" And 'Tsukasa' stepped off the stage and punched grandpa in the stomach.

Suddenly, Tsukasa saw the room dissolve and found himself standing in the middle of space surrounded by numerous iterations of Earth. Everyone had vanished, save for 'Tsukasa'. He drew out a Kamenride card with a man's face on it. "Do you know whom this is of?" said 'Tsukasa'.

"Wataru Kurenai," answered Tsukasa.

"Good, but do you know how I obtained it?"

Tsukasa didn't have an answer.

"I killed him," said 'Tsukasa', "I killed them all! Do you remember what I told you that day? There were once 9 Kamen Riders. Dai Shocker created tools for acquiring all of their powers for our usage, the Decadriver and the Diendriver, and later the K-Touch to access the riders' most powerful forms. Unfortunately the Diendriver was stolen by a prat from under our noses. Now, these other Kamen Riders weren't going to give away their powers without a fight, so I killed them. And due to their deaths, the worlds were thrown into imbalance, causing them to merge together."

Tsukasa then saw again what 'Wataru' had shown him that day, the 9 worlds merging into one.

'Tsukasa' continued, "It was then that I realised that if these worlds were to merge together they would create a new one. And when I discovered that there were many more worlds, I set about a plan to create only one world, the world of Dai Shocker! Now obviously after risking my life murdering 9 Kamen Riders, I couldn't risk it anymore. So we created you, cloned the Decadriver, and gave you the knowledge of other worlds and sent you to murder the other riders. Unfortunately, after you destroyed your first world, the old man gained a conscience, separated you from the Decadriver, wiped your memory misusing our brainwashing facilities and stole you away in our reconaissance craft. So I sent my forces to kill you. But then I saw that you had ended up with the Decadriver again and I realised all was not lost. All you had to do was destroy the other riders to gain their powers, but instead you allied yourself with them. Still, I knew eventually you would make your way here so I pieced together the tournament, which, if you haven't guessed already, was rigged," finished 'Tsukasa' and with that, the image of space dissolved and Tsukasa found himself in the throne room again.

"You called me a coward!" said grandpa, gasping for air, "The only reason you created Tsukasa was because you feared dying in your conquests, but he is a living being like you or I, and you have no right to sacrifice him! You seek to control the living and yet you sacrifice lives to achieve that!"

"Life is wasted on the living!" retorted 'Tsukasa' who then raised his right hand and opened his palm. Jark understood and placed a staff into 'Tsukasa's' hand. He then walked forward to grandpa. "And now, your life shall be sacrificed to pay for your insubordination!" The staff released a golden charge of lightning. Grandpa collapsed on the floor, lifeless.

"You monster, you killed Eiji!" shrieked Kivaara, flying toward 'Tsukasa' as though she were going to bite his neck, only to be swatted into a wall.

"I am offering a chance of redemption, clone," said 'Tsukasa', "join our crusade, and we can forget this ever happened. You shall rule over all worlds and be worshipped like a god!"

"I had an offer like that once before," said Tsukasa, "and I will decline that offer again.

"I know. Otoya Kurenai failed to be persuasive, so he too was sacrificed. Still, perhaps I have something that will convince you to turn to my side. Tsukikage, come forth." Just then, two figures came from the wings of the stage. Nobuhiko and Sayo, the latter wearing white robes.

"You're using my sister as a bargaining chip! That's low!" shouted Tsukasa.

"I'm not _using_ them at all," said 'Tsukasa'.

"We are here on our own accord," explained Nobuhiko, "and for your information, Sayo is not you sister, clone!"

"So you lied to me as well?" said Tsukasa to the pair.

"You're like a brother to me Tsukasa. What I didn't tell you was that you used to live in that house so you could acclimatise to living as a human. Everything else I told you was true," explained Sayo.

Nobuhiko the said, "Sayo, why don't you show everyone the stone."

Sayo pulled out from the v of her dress a large violet pentagonal jewel. "This is the Earth Stone," she explained.

"Yes, forged from the ashes of a fallen warrior who fell at my hands," said Nobuhiko, "tell me everyone do any of you know what this stone is capable of doing?"

No one said anything, although there were excited grunts from the kaijin and footsoldiers.

"It is capable of many tricks; from the mundane of giving one a new change of clothes or finishing ones homework to the miracle of reviving the dead. Or even, bring out the darkness within a man," explained Nobuhiko, and with that, there was a green flash of lightning and the next thing anyone knew a silver armour resembling that of a grasshopper had formed over his body. Then before anyone could do anything else, Sayo fired a violet beam from the Earth Stone at Yusuke, involuntarily transforming him into what appeared to be Kuuga, only with black armour and extra spikes on his arms, legs and helmet. Natsumi attempted to stop Sayo, only to be grabbed hold of by Dai Shocker soldiers. Tsukasa attempted to lunge toward Nobuhiko, only for him to be restrained by Dai Shocker soldiers as well. Eventually, the light stopped, and a black figure stood where Yusuke was once standing.

"Behold! Rising Ultimate Kuuga," declared Nobuhiko. The minions broke into cheers.

"Yusuke," said Tsukasa, "I don't want to fight you.

"He can't hear you," said Nobuhiko as Yusuke took a swing toward Tsukasa. He dodged this in time, when suddenly Nobuhiko jumped down from the stage and took a swing toward him as well. Tsukasa tried to reach his cards to transform with, but Yusuke and Nobuhiko wouldn't let up.

At this moment in time, Kivaara had managed to peel herself off from the wall. Then, a grey wall passed through the room, and Natsumi, Kivaara and Tsukasa vanished.

"That stupid bat," muttered 'Tsukasa', "no matter, all forces of Dai Shocker, launch yourselves now and let us exterminate all worlds!"

The footsoldiers screeched with joy and they took off like missiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukasa, Natsumi and Kivaara found themselves back at the Hikari Studio, albeit with the front door now broken and with a smashed window.

"What did you do?" asked Natsumi to Kivaara.

"I got you all to safety, see," she replied.

Stunned at what had just happened, Tsukasa fell to the floor. Natsumi went over to him "You OK?" she asked craning over him.

"Who am I?" said Tsukasa.

Natsumi was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Who am I?"

"You're Tsukasa."

"No I'm not," and Tsukasa got up, "That man in the throne room was Tsukasa. I'm the destroyer of worlds Decade. And what I thought I knew is all wrong. Your grandfather was a Dai Shocker scientist. And what are you? You're secretly a Kamen Rider for all I know and Kivaara's probably a spy working for someone." Kivaara blushed.

"Tsukasa?" said Natsumi in shock. She had no idea what to say to Tsukasa's revelation.

"Just leave me alone!" snapped Tsukasa, and with that a grey wall appeared and he vanished.

"I don't think he meant it literally!" Natsumi snapped at Kivaara.

"What are you shouting at me for, I didn't do anything!" retorted the bat.

All of a sudden, Shocker footsoldiers came crashing down from the sky like missiles and there was a great explosion. Natsumi ducked and shielded her eyes from the blast. After she opened them again she found Kivaara had disappeared.

But that wasn't all.

The Hikari Studio was now in pieces. And to make matters worse, a group of Shocker footsoldiers were now headed toward her.

She ran, only to find herself run into another grey wall and into the centre of chaos, surrounded by tonnes of rubble from buildings that had been bombed and dozens of hundreds of civilians fleeing for their lives. She ended up being caught in one of these crowds when she felt something grab her. Then she fell through another a grey wall, and found herself by a river. Then whatever had got hold of her let go. It was Narutaki and Kivaara was fluttering by his side with him.

"See, I found someone to save you," said Kivaara.

"The walls between worlds are collapsing. I warned you repeatedly, this would happen!" said Narutaki.

"We have to find Tsukasa, he's not himself," said Natsumi.

"He's not himself? Ha! That means he won't destroy anymore worlds in addition to the ones already destroyed!" said Narutaki.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Shocker footsoldiers.

"No world is safe anymore. Leave this to me," said Narutaki, pushing Natsumi behind his back and reaching for something in his coat pocket, when suddenly one of the footsoldiers leapt out from the crowd and began knocking the others over. Then he drew out the Diendriver and shot those who remained standing. Then he pulled off his mask. It was Daiki.

"I hid among Dai Shocker's forces," he explained, "it was the last place they'd look for me. I knew that tournament was rigged, I was just there for the treasure."

"Daiki, do you know the truth about Tsukasa?" asked Natsumi.

"You mean that he's a fake? Yeah, pretty much. Funny thing is though, if it weren't for Dai Shocker, I wouldn't have this." He held the Diendriver in front of their faces. "After I found out my brother was the leader of the Kamen Riders of my world, Dai Shocker kidnapped me and attempted to brainwash me into becoming their soldier. Fortunately one of their footsoldiers helped me to escape with this. I expect he's dead now. Still, at least their attempted brainwashing left me with more trivia than about the worlds that I'd like to know, and of course the Diendriver."

"That object grants you the ability to travel through dimensional walls doesn't it?" said Narutaki, "We need to search for any remaining riders to fight against Dai Shocker."

"Remaining? I thought they were all dead?" said Daiki.

"Some of us had the sense to stay away from that tournament!" replied Naruatki.

"You mean, you're a Kamen Rider as well?" asked Natsumi.

Narutaki nodded.

"Why don't I just summon a bunch of riders with the Diendriver?" asked Daiki.

"If we are to defeat Dai Shocker then we cannot rely on mere copies," replied Narutaki, "they won't be as effective as flesh and blood riders who can think on their feet."

"If I help search with you, will I be reimbursed in treasure?" asked Daiki. Then all of a sudden Narutaki grabbed him by his collar, "Listen here!" he shouted, "If you don't help us now there won't be any treasure for you to find, you understand!" And he let go. Narutaki and Kivaara walked off first with Daiki and Natsumi following behind them.

"I think he's finally snapped," murmured Daiki to Natsumi.

"You're lucky, if it were me, I would have hit you here," said Natsumi, motioning toward Daiki's neck with her thumb.

"Would you like me to bite him?" Kivaara asked Narutaki, "he'll be as obedient as a puppy dog."

"I hate dogs," muttered Narutaki.

* * *

Elsewhere Tsukasa was hiding among the ruins of a destroyed building feeling sorry for himself and wallowing in his thoughts. He had ignored the crowds of screaming citizens running from the hordes of kaijin. In fact there were now only a handful of survivors in the world where he found himself. "Nothing," he thought, "I'm nothing. There's nothing I can do." Then he heard footsteps approaching. Tsukasa turned and saw a man bearing a resemblance to Japanese rock singer Gackt, albeit with sunglasses.

"Tsukasa Kadoya." said the man.

"I don't answer to that anymore," said Tsukasa.

"Then whatever you answer to now, do you know who I am?" Tsukasa looked up to face him and a memory sparked in his mind, of a fight in an abandoned factory, a kaijin crashing through a mirror and the man throwing a card at him. "I am Joji Yuki," explained the man, "I was a scientist for Dai Shocker."

"Was?"

"Yes, until they betrayed me. I built for tools for them, and they 'thanked' me by cutting off my right arm."

But Tsukasa had noticed that despite what Joji had said, he still had both of his arms. Joji then raised his right arm. "This is a prosthetic," he explained.

"If you're not working for Dai Shocker, then what are you doing now, and why are you befriending me?" asked Tsukasa.

"I fight against their forces, wherever I find them," said Joji. Just then there was some shouting from faraway.

"What's the point in fighting?"

"What makes you say such a thing?"

"I used to fight for all worlds. To rescue them from evil that threatened them and to also go on my own journey to find answers to who I was. Now I see that I am no one. I am only a clone."

"I didn't help Dr. Hikari help you escape to hear things like this."

"Why did you help grandpa at all? Just leave me to die!"

"Is that what you really think?" The noises got louder and Joji began tugging at his arm, as though he were trying to yank it off altogether. "You're right! You _are_ nobody, and you're going to stay a nobody if you believe that! The original Tsukasa can't decide who you are, only you can." Suddenly Joji completely pulled his arm off, revealing mechanical connections where he had yanked it off. "Look at this. When I lost my arm I could have given up, but I still had my life and I chose to fight. _That_ is Kamen Rider isn't it?" And he slammed on a spear-like implement onto his arm.

The words reverberated in Tsukasa's head for a few seconds when suddenly there was a loud crash. Joji turned to see a horde of kaijin enter the building.

Tsukasa stood up. "I will defend all worlds from Dai Shocker and any evil," he declared.

Joji smiled. "Good. Now I believe you have comrades you need to help," he said.

"But what about you?" said Tsukasa.

"I'll be fine here, now go."

With that Tsukasa ran from the building as Joji prepared to face the monsters. "Henshin!" he shouted.

Tsukasa turned and saw Joji now wearing a blue helmet with green and red stripes, a yellow muffler and a black rubber suit. "Go!" shouted Joji to Tsukasa. And he ran.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of searching Natsumi and the others found an abandoned school. "Yet another abandonned building, great," said Daiki, since that was what they had looked through to attempt to find survivors.

Finding no one on the ground floor, the group went to the next floor up and heard some voices coming from a room.

"Oh listen partner, we've got company," said a voice.

"Don't call me partner," said another.

The group entered the room and found the voices belonged to Kamen Riders Kick Hopper and Ouja. The latter was lying on a desk and the former was reclining in a chair.

"We need your aid in defeating Dai Shocker," said Narutaki, "will you join us?"

"Who's Dai Shocker?" said Ouja.

"They're trying to destroy all worlds," said Natsumi, "they're basically going to turn everything into a living hell."

"So, are you finished with the boring stuff?" said Ouja, "if I join Dai Shocker I'll have fun everyday!"

"Me too," said Kick Hopper, "I want to see the hell known as Dai Shocker."

"What are we going to do?" whispered Natsumi to Narutaki, "they all want to join Dai Shocker." Just then, there were voices heard from outside the window. Daiki went to have a look. "It's Apollo Geist and a bunch of freaks," he said, "we have to go Narutaki, Natsumelon."

"It's Natsumikan," said Natsumi crossly, "or better 'Natsumi'."

Ouja kicked a chair into Daiki's path as he tried to leave and he and Kick Hopper proceeded to stand in his way. "Let's start the party!" declared Ouja.

"Dai Shocker's party of hell," added Kick Hopper.

"You two leave," said Narutaki to Natsumi and Daiki, "I'll take care of these two idiots." He then reached inside his coat pocket and drew out a tuning fork, similar to that used by Hibiki. "I haven't done this in a long time," he said to Kivaara, before hitting it against her and holding it to his forehead. What appeared to be white waves began to emanate from it. Then all of a sudden, Narutaki's body was covered in white flames. When they died down, there was the figure of an Oni Rider, similar to that of Hibiki, but with white spandex and blue accents. He then pulled out two large blue drumsticks from behind his back and proceeded to batter the two riders.

While Narutaki engaged in his battle with the two riders, Daiki and Natsumi ran for their lives, but when they got outside, they found themselves accosted by numerous kaijin. Daiki placed his card into the Diendriver and fired it. "Henshin," he shouted, causing him to transform into Kamen Rider Diend.

"Today thief, your series of felonies will end here!" shouted Apollo Geist. Daiki attempted to shoot him and the kaijin, only for Apollo to chuck his large wheel at him, knocking him over. Then all of a sudden, a figure emerged from behind a tree. It was Tsukasa.

"I see you've come to sacrifice your life to me," said Apollo, "or are you here to rejoin Dai Shocker?"

"You're wrong on both counts," said Tsukasa, "I intend to clean up this world, my world, and crush Dai Shocker! Henshin!" And with that, Tsukasa transformed.

"Now that's what I like to see," said Daiki, who then got up and started helping Tsukasa fight. Numerous punches and rider kicks were traded between them, until only Apollo Geist was left. He then threw his wheel. Tsukasa dodged this "Here, use this," said Daiki, handing Tsukasa a Final Attackride card with Diend's face on it. Tsukasa slammed the card into his belt and fired his RideBooker in Apollo's face with a final attack resembling Diend's, who attempted to fight back using his own gun, but ultimately was blown up. "Damn you Decade!" shrieked Apollo as he exploded.

"Well, that's the end of him, finally," said Daiki.

"You're back!" said Natsumi hugging Tsukasa, "what happened?"

"I met an old friend," said Tsukasa, "he reminded me of what was important."

"Take your hands off him at once!" snapped a voice, Natsumi stopped hugging Tsukasa and saw Narutaki in his Oni form charging toward them, where he then grabbed hold of Decade's neck and commenced strangling him. "You monster, you've destroyed enough worlds as it is, it's about time you were destroyed!" he shouted. Luckily for the pair of them, Diend and Natsumi were able to tear them apart.

"All this time you've called me the destroyer of worlds," said Tsukasa, "yet on my journey I have never destroyed any and on the contrary have helped the people I have met, yet you have manipulated others for your own ends. You have no right to call me a destroyer!"

"You still deny memory of what you did?" shouted Narutaki, "I am what remains of my world, a world that you took pleasure in destroying. I had a family and you took that away from me along with hundreds and thousands of lives, thanks to your rampage! And you claim I have no right to call you a destroyer. From that day onward I swore revenge on you and allied with anyone who agreed with my cause. There were a few sacrifices of course, but at least I was fighting for a just cause!"

Just then, there was a blast of purple energy where everyone was standing. Everyone was knocked off their feet, causing them all to untransform. Then everyone saw that the source of the explosion was from Rising Ultimate Kuuga. "You claim to have aided others on your journey?" taunted Narutaki, "what about those who died when you arrived? Or the monstrosities you created? First that kaijin Diend, now this!" Narutaki pulled himself to his feet and charged at Kuuga. "No!" screamed everyone, but it was too late. Kuuga slashed at Narutaki's neck and he dropped to the floor dead.

"Yusuke, you murderer!" shouted Kivaara, only to be sliced into two pieces by Kuuga and end up on the ground dead.

Kuuga marched toward Tsukasa. He pulled himself to his feet when he noticed something in Yusuke's left eye. It was Sayo, and he realised that it was she who was controlling Yusuke. "Join us Tsukasa," said Sayo/Yusuke, "join us in building a new world."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" said Tsukasa.

Back inside the castle, 'Tsukasa' and Tsukikage were watching Sayo.

"Don't listen to him," said Tsukikage. Back outside, Kuuga grabbed Tsukasa and threw him to the ground, where he rolled over and cut his lip. "Is this what _he_ meant by building a new world?" he protested, "Is this really what it takes Sayo? Look, just look! Two lives have already been taken by your hands already!" Sayo paused and saw the bodies of Narutaki and Kivaara. Learning the worlds would be destroyed was one thing, but seeing bleeding bodies, who had died at _her_ hands, was another thing.

"He's trying to distract you," said 'Tsukasa' back inside, "don't listen to him and fight!"

"I can't do this," said Sayo.

"If she doesn't deal with Decade and his comrades, I will deal with him personally sir," said Tsukikage.

"No," said 'Tsukasa', "listen carefully Sayo, this operation hinges on you. I'm your brother, not that clone, and you will do _what_ I say _when_ I say it. Do I make my self clear? Do I?"

"NO!" shrieked Sayo.

Back outside, Kuuga paused in his steps. Suddenly, a purple energy surrounded him, where he untransformed and collapsed to the floor.

'Tsukasa' and Nobuhiko saw the Earth Stone glowing before suddenly a beam of light fired into the sky. "Stop her!" shouted 'Tsukasa', realising that she was using it for another purpose. Nobuhiko then grabbed hold of the necklace holding the Earth Stone, yanked it off Sayo's neck and smashed it onto the floor. "We have protected you all these years," shouted Nobuhiko to Sayo, "and you side with _it_!" He knocked Sayo to the floor and she landed unconscious. "Finish her!" barked 'Tsukasa' to Jark. A golden charge then fired from Jark's staff, killing Sayo.

"Master, if it pleases you, I shall now go out to confront Decade," said Shadowmoon.

"Do it," muttered 'Tsukasa' with a bitter tone.

And Shadowmoon left.

"It appears he may not have to go far to confront him, sir," said Ambassador Hell.

'Tsukasa' looked at the viewscreen and saw two bikes headed for the castle.

"Assemble your remaning forces!" shouted 'Tsukasa', if Shadowmoon falls, we must all unite to _kill the clone_!


	6. Chapter 6

Yusuke and Tsukasa headed for Dai Shocker's castle on their bikes. Daiki had to ride on Tsukasa's, while Natsumi had to ride on Yusuke's.

"Remind me of your plan again," Daiki asked Tsukasa.

"We're going to Dai Shocker's castle to take down that crazy guy. OK?" answered Tsukasa.

"Only four of us, one of whom isn't even a Kamen Rider, against all of Dai Shocker?"

"Well do _you_ have a better idea?"

Suddenly there was a blast of green energy and everyone was thrown off their bikes. Then from the distance came four figures. Shadowmoon, followed by 3 hooded figures carrying golden staffs.

"Natsumi, run," said Tsukasa. And she did.

"Do not worry clone, I am not interested in your ladyfriend," said Shadowmoon. Suddenly, the hooded men fired charges of energy from their staffs, preventing the riders from reaching their transformation items or performing hand movements. "How does it feel to be powerless?" said Shadowmoon, "now all of you will be destroyed!"

Suddenly, there was a roar of a motocycle engine. From the distance emerged a blue and white motorcycle, and on it rode Black RX. Then he leapt off it and attacked the 3 hooded men, causing the bonds around Tsukasa, Yusuke and Daiki to break. With the hooded men unconscious, RX turned to face Shadowmoon.

"Who are you?" said Shadowmoon.

"You don't recognise me, Nobuhiko?" said RX, "I am Kotaro Minami, alias Kamen Rider Black RX!"

"Kotaro. I remember that name. He was candidate to be Century King, whom I defeated. Black RX? Then you evolved from Black? No matter, I'll defeat you as I did your counterpart!"

Back in Dai Shocker's castle 'Tsukasa' could see what was happening from the viewscreen in the throne room. "That stupid girl!" he thought, "she used the Earth Stone bring him back to life. Heaven knows if he isn't the only one resurrected." Then he watched as RX leapt into the air, and stabbed Shadowmoon with the Revolcane.

'Tsukasa' smirked. Contrary to what Shadowmoon had said, he had not defeated Black on his own. Rather, he had made a proposal to the villains of that world, and Shadowmoon had leapt at the opportunity. As such it was the armies of Dai Shocker who had killed the Black of that world. And what he had just seen proved to him that he was right to interfere with that world's affairs.

* * *

Having defeated Shadowmoon, RX turned to Tsukasa and extended a hand toward him. "No hard feelings Tsukasa?" he said.

"No hard feelings," said Tsukasa, extending his hand and shaking RX's.

* * *

"Master, our forces are ready," said Ambassador Hell.

"Well what are you waiting for? Kill them!" said 'Tsukasa'.

A grey wall materialised and everyone aside from 'Tsukasa' vanished from the palace.

In front of Tsukasa and the others, a grey wall materialised, and with it hordes of kaijin.

"Clone," said Ambassador Hell, "we hereby permit you one final chance to surrender yourself, or else."

"I choose else," said Decade.

"Minions of Shocker!" declared Jark, "today is the day…what the…" And Jark's eyes widened. The minions gasped.

Behind Decade and the others was a another grey wall. There was a roar of motorcycle engines. First came 3 Riders on motorcycles, Rider 1, Rider 2 and V3. Then another group emerged on foot. All of the previous Kamen Riders.

Inside the castle, 'Tsukasa' glanced down at Sayo's body. "So you revived all of them," he said.

* * *

"You have done well to make it this far, Decade," said Rider 1, "now my comrades shall join you in this battle to defeat Dai Shocker!"

A line of 25 Kamen Riders marched toward the forces of Dai Shocker.

They charged.

And so commenced a slaughterfest between the riders and the kaijin, with the riders succeeding.

* * *

'Tsukasa' watched and gritted his teeth as his forces, including his henchmen, fell.

"It's time," he said to himself.

* * *

"Decade," said Rider 1 to Tsukasa, "myself and my comrades will deal with the rest of the kaijin out here. You take your comrades and defeat the leader."

Tsukasa nodded and he and the other Heisei Riders headed for Dai Shocker's castle.

Minutes later, the riders stormed into 'Tsukasa's' throne room. "I'm so glad you could come," he said. He then strode over and pointed Sayo and grandpa's bodies. "Do you see these bodies Decade?"

"You killed them," said Tsukasa.

"I had no choice. They had to be killed because they allied with you, and this is a fate that befalls anyone who allies himself with Decade!"

None of the riders moved.

"I see you're not going anywhere," continued 'Tsukasa', "very well, you all wanted to fight together, now you shall all die together! But first, get out of my sight Diend! I'll deal with you later!"

Suddenly there was another grey wall. Dai Shocker's castle had now vanished. And Daiki found that instead of standing inside a palace, he was now standing in the middle of a field. And Decade, both Decades, were nowhere to be found. Nor the other riders for that matter.

The 10 remaining riders found themselves on a beach.

"Heisei Riders," said 'Tsukasa', "You have all voted with your feet to fight with the abomination. Now you shall pay for you decision." With one hand he took out a Kamenride card with Decade's helmet on it. With another he took out a Decadriver that looked similar to Tsukasa's. "Henshin!" said 'Tsukasa', slamming the card into the 'Decadriver'.

"Kamenride: Decade!" declared the 'Decadriver' and 'Tsukasa' transformed into what looked like Kamen Rider Decade, but with more pointed eyes and a violet jewel on his forehead rather than a yellow one. "Now," said 'Decade', "who will be first?"

And with that, he leapt into the air, somersaulted and thrust out his leg. Then he vanished.

The next thing the riders knew, Kiva had been pulverised with a Rider Kick, Faiz had been pierced through the stomach and Kabuto had been hit with a laser blast. Then they realised 'Decade' had used Clock Up to attack them as he reappeared from thin air. Den-O and Blade brandished their swords, Den-O screaming "GO! GO! GO!" at the top of his lungs.

"Two, it is said, are better than one," said 'Decade', who then slammed in another card. Suddenly, 4 duplicates of him materialised out of thin air, one with red, one with blue, one with yellow and one with purple coloured accents, rather than magenta. "Then surely, 5 are better than two!" jeered 'Decade' and the clones who then charged brandishing their weapons. Den-O and Blade quickly took a volley of abuse before falling to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

Natsumi came out of hiding ran to where Daiki had been left. "What happened? Where's Tsukasa?" she asked him.

"We stormed into the palace, and the next thing I knew, the big cheese said he'd deal with me later and then everyone was gone. Most likely they travelled into a different world," said Daiki.

"Then we have to find them."

"But I don't know where they are. It's difficult to…" Then the next thing Daiki knew a little bit of pressure had been applied to the side of his neck and he collapsed to the ground in laughter.

"You're going to help me find Tsukasa, or there's more where that came from," said Natsumi.

* * *

Daiki eventually recovered. He and Natsumi soon found the beach not far from where the riders were fighting.

And Natsumi saw a scene that reminded her of a dream she had once had.

* * *

Hibiki sent a blast of fire at 'Decade', only to be countered by a sudden blast of multi-coloured lasers.

"Take cover!" shouted Tsukasa to the remaining riders as 'Decade' summoned a 4-missiled bazooka. A charge was sent into the riders. Decade and Kuuga survived, but both Agito and Ryuki were knocked unconcscious by the blast.

"I know how to end this," said Daiki and pulled the trigger of the Diendriver.

BANG!

A figure collapsed to the floor.

"Tsukasa, don't die!" said Yusuke.

"Oh dear," said Daiki, "I appear to have shot the wrong Decade. Still, I'll just have to get it right this time." But before he could do anything, he found himself being launched upon by Kuuga.

"You _troll_!" shouted Yusuke, "in every world we've visited you've changed sides at the drop of the hat, but this time you've hit the point of no return!"

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider!" said Daiki, shoving Yusuke over, "I do what I want."

"You're _not_ a Kamen Rider! A Kamen Rider fights to protect everyone's smiles! You just destroy them!"

Diend tried to fend Kuuga off, but found he was unable to keep up with Kuuga's newfound stamina. He quickly found himself beaten to the floor untransformed. He tried to reach for the Diendriver, only to suddenly have it pointed in his face by Kuuga.

"One false move and you're dead!" said Yusuke.

"He's right!" shouted 'Decade'.

Cautiously Yusuke turned his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see 'Decade' pointing the Ridebooker at them. And on top of that he was now armed with a multi-armed weapons platform.

"One false move from _any_ of you, and you're _all_ dead!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukasa awoke.

The last thing he remembered was that he had been shot.

But now he found himself on the ground, with the Hikari Studio in front of him. He picked himself up. He felt his back for any evidence that he had been shot, only to find no burn marks or cuts. In fact, Tsukasa noticed that he did not seem to be at all injured.

He entered the hallway. "I'm back," he called when he entered. But there was no reply.

He walked into the lounge, only to find that the image on the mural had now changed to a field of crosses, marked in the ground as though they were gravestones. Then, Sayo walked into the room.

"This can't be real," said Tsukasa, "I saw what The Master did to you, he killed you."

"You're right Tsukasa," said Sayo, "I'm not alive anymore. And depending on your decision, you may not be either."

"What do you mean?"

"What's the last thing you remember before you came here?"

"I was shot."

"Do you know who shot you?"

"I didn't see."

"It was Diend."

"How do you know that?"

"This isn't the world of the living. In this world, you see things that the living do not."

"You mean I'm dead?"

"That's your decision."

The image of the mural changed, showing Yusuke, Natsumi and Kaito being threatened by the other Tsukasa. "I need to help them," said Tsukasa on seeing them, "How do I return to the world of the living?"

"If you head for the exit, you will return to the living and face The Master. If you head inside you will live in the afterlife and be reunited with grandpa and I. You won't suffer anymore pain or fighting and or travelling on an unending journey."

"If I don't do anything, Natsumi and Yusuke will lose their lives. If they learn I had the chance to save them and I didn't take it, I doubt Grandpa would wait for me. Heaven would be a very lonely place for me."

"And when you return, you'll want to defeat The Master won't you? But you'll lose your world."

"What do you mean?"

"The Master said that when he destroyed the other Kamen Riders, their worlds destabilised without them. If you destroy the Kamen Rider of this world, The Master, then this world will destabilise. While it will release the other worlds and restore them, our world, the world that you sought for will be destroyed."

"I have to stop Dai Shocker, even if it means losing my own world. We'll see each other again Sayo, just not as soon as we would have liked."

"I understand, but first let me give you this." She placed her hand on his heart. The area underneath began to glow violet, like the Earth Stone. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

"What did you do?" asked Tsukasa.

"It was residual energy I had from being in contact with the Earth Stone," answered Sayo.

"But how can you hold residual energy? You don't have a physical body, you're just a spirit."

"Just because I'm a spirit, doesn't mean I'm not capable of performing miracles. Good luck my brother."

Tsukasa hugged Sayo. "Someday in the future," he said.

"Some day," said Sayo.

And with that, Tsukasa walked toward the exit and back to the living.

* * *

"Don't you see what I've done, Master?" said Daiki, turning to 'Tsukasa', "I've rid you of the bane of your existence. After all, what purpose would he have served us now? All the worlds are merged, if not merging, and all riders dead, if not dying. Do you not see that I am now swearing my allegiance to you? I see it now Master, you left me behind so that I would not be injured in your extermination of the Heisei Riders and that I might come and dispose of the clone for you."

"Allegiance! You mean you were working for Dai Shocker all this time?" snapped Yusuke.

"Shut up! Did you really think that shooting the clone would give you membership of Dai Shocker? Nonsense! I left you alone because unlike the Heisei Riders you aren't an opponent worth fighting! You have as much worth as that groupie of yours!" he said, shooting a look at Natsumi when he said "groupie".

"Natsumelon isn't my groupie," said Daiki.

"You're right. It's the other way round isn't it? You always followed the clone and his chums wherever they went!"

"No, he always followed me while I looked for treasure, I couldn't care less what they did."

"What treasure? Sticks? Stones? Medals? Pathetic!" Then 'Tsukasa' turned his arm clutching the 'Decadriver' to Yusuke. "You, Kuuga, why did you ally yourself with the clone in the first place?"

"I followed _Tsukasa_ to find my destiny," answered Yusuke.

"Is that really the case? Isn't it really the case that you were unable to handle the death of your girlfriend and so you ran, without looking back?"

"That isn't true!"

"Is it? And what is this 'destiny' of yours?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? That's because you have no destiny!" And with that, 'Tsukasa' turned his gun to Natsumi. "So groupie," he said, "what are you?"

"Don't you mean, who am I?" said Natsumi.

"I _mean_ what are you? What is your role in all this? Do you fight? No. All you do is stand around and get killed!"

"Leave her alone," said Yusuke, "she hasn't done anything to warrant your anger!"

"On the contrary. Any allies of the clone are my enemies and furthermore, she is the granddaughter of a traitor. That is what warrants my anger!" Then 'Tsukasa' turned to face Kuuga again. "It would be a shame to let that threat of yours go to waste. Why not just shoot Diend now?"

"How about I shoot a better target, _you_!" Yusuke turned his arm holding the Diendriver to face 'Tsukasa'.

"A better target? Me? Isn't killing another human being a bit dark for you?"

"You aren't human! You forfeited that the minute you began your rampage!"

All of a sudden, there came a glow of violet light from Decade's body. Then it stopped shining and Decade rose to his feet.

"Tsukasa?" said Natsumi, "But how?"

Daiki said, "See, I didn't kill Tsukasa at all! You don't have to kill me Yusuke!"

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that garbage?" said Yusuke.

"Is your marksmanship so poor that you cannot even kill a man that you have shot point blank?" said 'Tsukasa', "Tell me clone, how is it you were able to survive that!"

"It's a long story," said Tsukasa, "A man once told me that as long as you are alive, you fight and I feel very much alive!"

'Tsukasa' triggered his weapons platform and there came an explosion. Natsumi and the others braced themselves, only to find themselves quickly taken away from the explosion. They found themselves with Tsukasa at a greater distance away from the weapons platform. "Clock Up comes in very handy," he said, before drawing his sword and charged back toward 'Tsukasa'. Seeing no more use for his weapons platform, 'Tsukasa' made it vanish and charged toward his opponent.

Then he swung his sword for an attack, when all of a sudden, 'Tsukasa' tossed aside his sword and spread his arms out. Tsukasa stabbed the Ridebooker through 'Tsukasa's' stomach and out through the other side. The world around him began to evaporate, leaving nothing but space and stars.

Although he now had an implement stabbed through his body, 'Tsukasa' was still able to speak. "Aren't you happy you defeated me? You've restored the other worlds, but at the cost of your own! Let the fact you will never see your world again rest on your conscience!" And with that, he evaporated.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we?" asked Natsumi.

"I don't think we're anywhere," said Yusuke.

"You're nowhere," said a voice, not from any of the travellers. In front of them, Joji materialised along with the rest of the Showa Riders who had been fighting the rest of the Dai Shocker forces. As they materialised, the Heisei Riders picked themselves up from the ground with no sign of having suffered any injury and stood with the other riders.

Rider One spoke, "You have defeated the head of Dai Shocker, Decade. All of the worlds are now restored, as are the riders of those worlds." He motioned toward the now revived Heisei Riders.

"Is there any hope that my world can be salvaged?" Tsukasa asked the Riders.

Joji spoke, "I'm sorry, there's nothing that can be done."

"What about Sayo, and the other people of this world?"

"Nothing can be done for them either."

"Great, that means the show's over. We can all go home," said Daiki, prompting Yusuke to point the Diendriver at him again.

"It seems Diend needs to be taken somewhere, where he won't cause anymore trouble," said Joji.

"I know just the place," said Yusuke and then addressed Rider One, "you said all of the worlds restored?"

"All except the world of Dai Shocker," he replied.

"Then I know just the place." Yusuke vanished with Daiki, only to reappear a moment later without him.

"What did you do to him?" asked Natsumi.

"I left him where he'd be looked after," replied Yusuke.

* * *

Daiki found himself in a street in what appeared to be rural Japan. He turned around and saw his face on a wanted poster on the wall of the building. A police station to be exact.

He was home and without his Diendriver had nowhere to run.

* * *

Joji said, "What will you do now, Tsukasa?"

"I came on this journey to find my world," said Tsukasa, "now it's gone. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

"What do you mean?" said Natsumi.

"You said it yourself, Joji. As long as you are alive, you fight. There are other worlds out there that we haven't visited and I'm willing to stop anyone against evil in those worlds. Are you with me?"

Natsumi nodded and joined Tsukasa at his side. "I suppose I have time for one trip," said Yusuke and joined him as well.

"Good, then follow us," said Joji. Rider One and the other Riders turned around as well and a grey wall materialised. Everyone stepped through it.

**THE END  
**


End file.
